1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting apparatus for trimming the leads of electrical componenets mounted on a printed wiring board which project from its underside. Apparatus of the type to which this invention pertains comprises a receiving frame for the printed wiring board, a cutting plate disposed on the receiving frame and provided with peforations through which the leads of the electrical components on the circuit board may be pushed, and a knife which is slidingly disposed on the underside of the cutting plate and is movable by a drive in the longitudinal direction of the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent DT-GM 75 12 151 discloses prior art cutting apparatus of the type to which the present invention pertains. In such apparatus there is provided a cutting blade or plate which must be very thin in order that the leads may be trimmed very short. This thin cutting blade is made of sheet metal and therefore has a tendency to warp. Furthermore, the prior art cutting apparatus is constructed such that its knife, which is rigidly guided extends over the entire width of the frame. Warping of the knife blade in such case poses the danger that the leads may be trimmed to different lengths.